Four Worlds
by Cellenia
Summary: Une fic mélangeant plusieurs univers, les principaux étant Dragon Ball, Harry Potter, Star Wars et Hercules.  Oui, tout le début est en  mauvais  anglais, mais j'ai l'intention, si je le continue, de le finir en français.  The four girls are mine.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
**Harry Potter's world**  
_This day looked like a nightmare... If she imagined that, one day, Hogwarts would know a war inside its walls, Vicky would not believe it... All the castle rang out with formuls and shouts... A big part of the place were destroyed... Even if she was with Mangemorts, her heart was a little sad... She spent almost five years in Poudlard... It was something to see this incredible place in a pitiful state...  
But she had not to must think about that... She had her mission : killing all Witchers, students as teachers. Her master counted on her... She had not to must disappoint him..._  
« Him and Mangemorts are my family... She thought. I want him to be proud of me... »  
_She had to must forget her past, and concentrate about her aim... His aim... Voldemort was all for her... He 'adopted' her when she was a little baby, seeing her potential... He trained her (She was his first student, a big honor!)... And, maybe, she hoped it... he considered her as his daughter..._  
« What? Him? Don't dream Vicky! Nobody is important for him! She growled inside. »  
_ If only...He was as a father for her (Even if she never told it to him...). But it was impossible... He was Voldemort, the strongest most terrifying dark magus... He had not... feelings... But..._  
« Stupefix! »  
_And damn, she lost her concentration!_  
« Expelliarmus! »  
_Her jinx touched violently Neville Londubat, who was ejected away. Smiling evily, she walked towards him, holding her magic wand._  
« Not bad, Neville, you almost won... but don't forget I have more experience than you... She giggled.  
-V-Vichy... He caught weakly. H-How could you... Voldemort is a monster!  
-Oh no, you make a big mistake... She answered with a deep voice. YOU are monsters...  
-For the first time, The Sorting Hat made a mistake... He smirked weakly. You didn't deserve to go to Gryffondor's house! »  
_She didn't answer immediatly... Yes... During her first year, she asked how she could go to Gryffondor, and not Serpentard... It was really strange, she vcould not explain it... No! She had not to must think about that! He tried to confuse her! Looking at him evily, she threatened him with her hand, and said:_  
« And you, it will be your your last parols... Goodbye Neville... Avada...  
-Potter is died! Potter is died! »  
_Suddenly, she opened her eyes, very pale. Harry... was..._  
« No...! The student whispered. Harry, no, you could not...! »  
_And, finally, after all these years, Voldemort managed... His worst ennemy was... dead..._  
« HARRY, NO! STUPEFIX! »  
_Too shocked for seeing it, Vicky was touched by Neville's Stupefix, and ejected against the wall. Dizzy, she moaned and looked at him, who ran away. But, quickly, she looked down, not speaking... Harry... was... dead..._  
« H-Harry... She flinched. »  
_She knew, today, it would be his last... She chose to be against him and with her master... But... She felt so... sad... She didn't understand... Her love for him used to be finished since a long time... And, though... Her and him were so friends before Voldemort's return... She remembered the time she spent with him... Their adventures with Ron and Hermione... These years with her... friends... She had not to be sad! She chose her most important person, she had to must forget her friendship for them!_  
« Harry... Harry... She said sadly.  
-Hey, Vicky, you're okay! »  
_She raised her head and looked at Lestrange, who stared her with her mad face. She looked really glad (But always crazy...)._  
« You heard that! Our master won, Potter is dead! It's wonderful, hahahaha! She laughed madly.  
-Y-Yes... I-It's great... The young girl answered weakly...  
-Come on, let's go to join him! She continued happily, picking up her. »  
_Moaning a little, Vicky followed her loudly, but Bellatrix disappereared quickly, twisting and turning. Oh God... She didn't know what she had to must think... Beeing happy for Voldemort... or beeing sad for Harry...? Unfortunately, she understood it, she was still in love with him, even if he loved with Ginny... In love with her worst ennemy... She could not believe it..._  
« Harry... I'm... sorry... She murmured sadly. »  
_Minuts looked hours... Loudly, she arrived to the Big Hall, which has an abundance of people... Of course, Harry's death was a big new... Now, everybody knew Poudlard's War was finished... And a new time began... The time of Voldemort... But... it was strange... Instead of beeing disappointed... students and teachers looked surprised and excited... What happened?_  
« W-What! Y-You are alive! »  
_WHAT! It was impossible! Harry survived! But nobody could resist against Voldemort's Avada Kedavra, especially when he had the Elder Wand! Having a premonition that somethind bad is going to happen, Vicky ran to the Great Hall, pushed everybody in her way... and became very pale when she arrived in the middle of the show... Harry was really alive! And her master looked very shocked!_  
« Master! She shouted. »  
_Voldemort looked at her with surprise, then growled._  
« Go away Vicky, it's too dangerous! Potter is mine!  
-I'm sorry, Lord... Harry answered quietly. But it's too late for you... You won't win...  
-Harry, no, I please you! She pleased with disappointment.  
-Sorry Vicky... I had not choices... He sighed.  
-I-I won't win...? The dark magus glared. WE WILL SEE! AVADA KEDAVRA!  
-EXPELLIARMUS!  
-NO! »  
_But it was too late... The final fight began... Green and gold jinx's touched themselves in a big explosion... It was enough beautiful... but she was too afraid for seeing it. Her master was in danger! He refused to accept it, but Harry looked stronger than him, and more sure!_  
« Master, no! I please you, no! She yelled, preparing to help him.  
-No way! He answered, shouting. Vicky, don't help me, and run away!  
-Never I will let you! She growled angrily, always ready.  
-It's an order! I don't want my student to die! »  
_She blushed deeply, not reacting. He... protected her...? But... why! She didn't understand anymore..._  
« Listen to him, Vicky, run away, before it's too late for you! Harry continued. Voldemort, you're finished, now, it's time... »  
His Expelliarmus became more and more big, and the Avada Kedavra... returned to his thrower!  
« … for...  
-HARRY, NO!  
-PEACE! »  
_The Expelliarmus looked to explose... as the Avada Kedavra! This one hit the magus full-force in a big green light... then, Voldemort fell on the floor, not moving anymore... All became quiet, and a big silent sat in... He... was..._  
« H-He is... A student whispered.  
-Voldemort is dead...! Georges yelled happily. THE DARK MAGUS IS DEAD!  
-HIP HIP HIP HOORAY FOR POTTER! »  
_Glad shouts, songs, happy tears rang out the Great Hall... It was... finished... Mangemorts lost... and Voldemort was... Paler than always, Vicky walked loudly towards his master, and knelt next to him... His eyes were opened... and empty... He was paler than of habit... He didn't move... and didn't breath... She took his hand, and flinched when she felt it very cold... No... Not him... It was..._ _impossible..._  
« M-Master... M-Move... A-Answer me... I please you, answer me...! She murmured, moving him more and more. »  
_ She didn't want to believe he was... dead... Never more she will train with him... Never more she will can share time with him... Never... Beginning to cry, she moved him violently, yelling:_  
« I please you, get up! Master, don't die, don't die! Don't let me, I please you! MASTER!  
-Vicky... It's pointless... »  
_She turned angrily to her past friend, who looked at her sadly._  
« I'm sorry... But... I had not choices... He continued loudly.  
-Shade up... Shade up... She cried deeply.  
-Vicky... Believe me... I didn't want to hurt you... He continued.  
-SHADE UP! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER! ONE DAY, YOU'LL PAY IT! She shouted furiously. »  
_Surprising everybody, she teleportated with Voldemort inside the Forbidden Forest... She didn't understand how she could use Teleporation inside Hogwarts... but it didn't matter... A terrible moment happened... and she could not stop it...  
Looking at his master sadly, she took him carefully in her arms, and cried on his shoulders, flinching._  
« Master... Why... Why did you refuse I help you... Oh master, I'm sorry... So sorry... »  
_Then, she stayed silent, almost rocking him... She had not time to tell him she considered him as his father... It was too late... She lost all, during a little moment... It was unfair... So unfair...  
Suddenly, she guessed something when she help his hand... A piece of paper... Sniffing, she took it loudly... and blushed deeper when she read it:_  
**Vicky... When you will read this letter, maybe I would not be in this world anymore... I have few time... Before I die, I wanted to tell you something... Something important... I found you 18 years ago... and I didn't imagine how much I will be happy... I had never a family, or, rather, my family was bad... But, thanks to you, i could feel a wonderful feeling : love... Yes, Vicky, I always saw you as my daughter... I don't know if I was sufficient for your gladness... but, since you're with me, I was glad... Astonishing, yes... But it doesn't matter if you think I'm stupid... I reallt think it, even if I looked cold with you...**  
**I'm sorry if I quit you today... But, wherever I will be, I will be always with you... Vicky, be courageous, and be carreful... Use your incredible powers for your protection... And promise me... Don't forget me, as I will never forget you...  
Goodbye Vicky... Be strong... I love you...  
Your master... Friend... And father... Voldemort.**  
_ Her tears fell copiously... Finally, she learnt the truth... but too late... Never more they will can be a family... Never more they will be together... They lost all...  
Looking up, she held more her dead treasure... and yelled:_  
« DADDY! »  
_...And fell weakly next to him, still crying. She was alone... again..._

**Hercules's world**  
_Strangly, all the Greece was under a dark weather... And after what happened, it was normal... Megara was... dead... She didn't deserve it... What happened was so unfair... But... maybe Hercule would manage to save her... Persephone hoped it... After all, Meg was her only friend... She had just her, nobody else..._  
«... My uncle hates me... I lost my only family... She thought sadly. »  
_Yes... Sure... But... She shared so much thing with Hades... She didn't really know she had to must react... When she decided to stay with Hercule and Meg, he didn't appreciate it, and rejected her... Now, she was sure, he will never forgive her... It was enough sad... She lived with him since many years... And even if they often quarrel and shout... Inside them, they appreciated themselves (But the __Hell's God refused to show it to her, it would be the shame!)... But now... It was pointless... She was not his niece anymore... unfortunately... She regretted it... But how could she choose between her friends... and him...?  
Sighing sadly, she looked at her cousin, who cried on Megara's body. He was so in love with her... It was so tragic... Even Pegasus and Phil, who could not support her, cried... She had a lump in her throat... She could be Hell's Queen, she had not the power to revive dead persons... Crying silently, she stroked Megara's hair carefully, when Phil said with a weak voice:_  
« I'm sorry Herc... There is some things in the life we can't change... »  
_Suddenly, Hercule's reaction changed suddenly... Now, his expression was... furious..._  
« Yes, I can...! He growled with a dangerous look. »  
_ At the same moment, he jumped on his legs and prepared to leave. Having a bad premonition, Persephone ran after him and caught his arm._  
« Hercule, what do you want to do! She asked in fear.  
-Hades is in his best interest to liberate Meg, if he doesn't want me to destroy him! He answered furiously, continuing his way.  
-What! No, I please you, don't hurt him! Let me speak with him, I please you! She pleased him, trying to stop him.  
-Pointless, he won't listen to you! He finished, pushing her. »  
_Then he ran away, surely towards the Hell. Pale, she looked at him with a scared look, not moving. His hate made him very dangerous... He will make all for Meg, absolutly all... Her uncle was in danger! After some minuts in a deep silent, she frowned, and said:_  
« Philoctetes, I must stop him!  
-What! He gasped. But you're crazy! You remember what Hades made to Meg! And it's too dangerous, when Hercules is furious, he doesn't joke!  
-I know it, I know my uncle hates me, I know all that... But I have just him, he's my only family, I must not quit him! I'm sorry, but I must reason them! She shouted, decided.  
-Persy, wait! »  
_Too late... At the same moment, the girl disappeared in fire, teleporting to the Hell.  
When she arrived, there was nope sound... Nothing... It was too quiet... Where was Cerberus? The monster made always many noises..._  
« Hey! Your Majesty! »  
_Opening her eyes, she turned around and saw Pain and Panic who joined her. Taking her serious face, she asked quickly:_  
« Pain, Panic, where is my uncle!  
-At the River Styx with Hercules! The little violet answered.  
-He came on Cerberus and demanded to your uncle to take him to Meg! The little green continued, moving in fear. »  
_These informations were sufficient for her... She had to must make quickly... Making a big sprint, she ran to the Styx... and opened his eyes when she saw her cousin... in a brilliant light! It was impossible... He could not be..._  
« W-What! I-Impossible, y-you can't be alive, unless you're... Hades feared.  
-A God... His servants answered with hesitation, hiding behind her legs. »  
_She understood... Hercules became a God... because he saved his love : indeed, Megara's soul was in his arms. So... it was that... She tried to learn to be a real hero... And, since the beginning, she was wrong... The most important for being a hero... is to be strong by his heart... It was so stupid... but so true...  
Hell's God explosed suddenly in a big fire (Poor of him, he needed a pause...), angry against his defeated. Then, he came towards his nephew._  
« H-Hercule, w-wait a min... »  
_BAM! The new God hit him on the head, making him more ugly than before (Funny face!). Now, it was too much! Glaring him, she intervened in front of him. Stopping, he considered her without words, still quiet._  
« You don't move, Hercules! Megara's soul can't leave! What happened is tragic, but we can't change the destiny! Persephone growled.  
-Go... away... He just answered.  
-PERSEPHONE! Her uncle yelled, angry. I told you I didn't want to see you anymore! Go away, if you don't want to finish with the same face than me!  
-Oh, shade up! She answered furiously. I'm fed up with beeing considered as a child! I will show you I can be a good Hell's Queen! And don't try to stop me, I stay with you, grrrr! »  
_ The divinity looked surprised, blushing a little. Finally, she told it! She hoped he would understand... And his reaction surprised her : indeed, he walked towards her, then pushed her gently away, saying quietly:_  
« I don't see you as a child, reassure you... Well, if you want to be a good Hell's Queen, I will try to be a good uncle... »  
_ She opened her eyes wife, having a big blush on her cheeks. He never protected her... And he never wanted to be... a good uncle... It was enough astonishing..._  
_Giggling, Hades took Hercule's arm and continued with much hesitation:_  
« H-Hercule, y-you will speak t-to your father, uhh...? Y-You will tell him it was a joke, j-just a joke, hehehe... Make that for your dear uncle... »  
_Catching Meg's head, he finished with 'fear' :_  
« Meg, Meg, tell him! »  
_Bad thing... Glaring at him, the hero clenched his fists... preparing to attack! Becoming pale, Persephone yelled:_  
« BE CARREFUL! »  
But it was too late... The fist descended upon him, ejecting... towards the Styx!  
« NO! »  
Reacting immediatly... she jumped towards the Styx with an incredible leap, trying to catch him!  
« AAAAAHHHHH! He shouted.  
-CATCH MY HAND! She yelled. »  
Fortunately, she could catch his hand, then eject themselves against the cliff, taking it by a hand. The contact with the hot rock gave him a moan, but it didn't matter, she caught him, and it was the most important!  
« PERSY! You're crazy! It's the last time you made that! Hades growled, looking at her.  
-A-And after, you told you didn't see me as a child...? She giggled, smiling to him. »  
_He blinked, then smiled back. But, suddenly, a drop of blood fell on his cheek! Indeed, because of the sharp rock, Persephone was hurted, and became more and more weak. It was too hot, and she was not strong... She didn't know if she would can continue as that..._  
« Persephone! You're bleeding! He feared.  
-I-It doesn't matter... She moaned. D-Dont worry, I-I will manage to... »  
_Suddenly, a creack rang out... It was the rock she caught whick began to crack! As soon, both will fall in the Styx... and will never come back! No, she had not to must, she had to must resist, she will find a solution to save both! But it was impossible, she could not bring up them and hold him! But she could not let him, no way!_  
« Persephone, it's pointless! He confessed.  
-NO! I will never let you! No way! I will manage, I will manage! »  
_She tried to climb a little, but she fell more, and moaned more and more. She won't can last... She won't can save them... She was too weak... It was impossible, what bad luck!_  
« Let me Persephone, save yourself! He ordered. OBEY!  
-NO WAY! IF YOU FALL, I FALL WITH YOU, AS ALWAYS! She yelled and cried deeply. »  
_Hades looked very surprised with this answer. Since the beginning... He has thought he was nothing for her... Every time she came to Hell, they always quarrelled... They could not support eachother... And, after all that... she wanted to die with him...? He could not believe it... Enough embarrassed, he stamerred:_  
« P-Persephone... I... W-Why... »  
_Blushing, she looked away, whispered:_  
« You can be very harsch, and, often, you upset me... But you're still my uncle, and the God of this place... I will never quit you... erm... You count a little for me... Uncle Hades... »  
_ She smiled shyly... but this cute conversation were stopped quickly, because they fell again! At the last moment, Persephone could catch a rock, but was more hurted. Moaning, she cried more:_  
« Hold my hand, don't let go of! »  
_He didn't answer... He just looked at her... sadly... Her look met his, and she flinched... What did he think...? She gasped when he gave her... a true smile..._  
« You know... When I kidnapped you... I didn't think what's going to happen after... I jsut kidnapped you, because I needed a Hell's Queen... If I knew... that I would change as that...  
-U-Uncle... She blushed deeply.  
-Let me tell you something... Yes, you too, you could upset me... But, never, NEVER, I wanted to hurt you... When I acted for having your father's place... I thought a lot of about you... You gave me forces... Persy... You're the only person who counted for me, even if I shown it... I hope... I hope I was enough good for you...  
-Of course you were, I was glader with you than with these stupid Olympus's Gods!  
-… I'm happy to here it, Persy... I would like.. so much... to continue to live as that...-  
-What! She feared. W-What do you mean! »  
_Without words, he looked at the Styx under him... No... It was impossible... He could not... She refused it!_  
« NO! Uncle Hades, don't make that! I will save us, trust me, I WILL! She cried furiously.-  
e have not choices, Persephone... I don't want you to die with me... He sighed, looking at her sadly.  
-NO! I don't want to lost you! Don't make that! UNCLE, IT'S AN ORDER, DON'T MAKE THAT! »  
_Staying quiet, he smiled nicely, then said quietly:_  
« Take care about the Hell, Persephone... I trust you... You will be a fantastic Queen...  
-NO! THE HELL NEEDS YOU, I NEED YOU, DON'T MAKE THAT! She tried to stop him, holding his hand harschly.  
-Farewell... My niece... He finished.  
-NOOOOOOO! »  
_Hades sat fire his hands... and, in front of her look, fell in the Styx.. and disappeared... forever... Her niece didn't react immediatly... But her heart cried... She lost all what she had... Because of her... Her uncle... was..._  
« Hey, your Majesty!  
-Take your hand! »  
_Pain and Panic were over her, and held their hands towards her. Without really knowing what she did, she took them, and got back to the cliff's top. Looking down, she didn't hear what they said:_  
« I can't believe it! Hades disappeared!  
-But what's going to happen now!  
-Your Majesty, are you going to be the New Ki... uhh... Queen?  
-? Your Majesty? »  
_They looked surprised when they saw the young girl with all these tears on her head. Thy could not imagine she would be so disappointed..._  
« It's my fault... All is my fault... I could not save him... He died because of me... Why did he make that... Why... »  
_Hitting the floor, she yelled:_  
« I HATE YOU! »  
_Now, she was alone... her only family... disappeared... She didn't see the life without her uncle... He was all for her... And now... How is she going to take care the Hell without him... She was too weak... Curling up on her, she sniffed:_  
« Uncle Hades... Forgive me... Forgive me... »

**Star Wars's world**  
_It looked like the Apocalyspe... Everybody ran away... The walls fell... The floor shook... From now on, the Death Star had just some minuts... before its explosion... Tatiana didn't really know how to react... She spent a big part of her life inside... With the Empire... It was almost... her home..._  
« … No... It's not... She thought angrily. »  
_Since the beginning... Tatiana, alias Darth Tenêbra, has suffered... Sidious stole all her memory... She could not see her past love, Anakin Skywalker, and her actually love, Darth Vader... were the same person... Because of the Empire... she lost all... Her life... Her feelings... And now... Now...  
If she didn't try to save Luke... If she stayed quietly with the Emperor... Her master... would not be..._  
« Hurry Luke, hurry! She yelled towards his companion. »  
_The young man nodded, and accelerated the step... helping his father to stand up... Looking at him sadly, she took his by the other arm, and said quietly:_  
« Stand firm, master, we will save you... Don' let us, stand firm...! »  
_The Sith was really in poor condition... He breathed weakler than before because of Sidious's electricity... His armor was totally smoking... and destroyed... Because he saved them... he will... He will... No, she refused it! She refused to lost him, no way! He was her only family, her only friend, HER LOVE! On Endor, they promised to live quietly, away from the Empire and the Rebellion, and they will! She will never let him dying, never!  
Weakly, his cask turned towards her, and he said deeply:_  
« Tatiana... It's... pointless... I'm... going... to...  
-No, you won't! You stay with us, you stay with me! She ordered. YOU WON'T DIE! »  
_Coming to the closest spaceship, they laid down him on the platform; then, the young girl took his hands, sniffing:_  
« I order you to stand firm! We will find a solution for curing you, we will! I REFUSE YOU TO DIE! DON'T LET ME! »  
_Looking down, she felt she began to cry and to shake... If he died... she would be alone... If he died... her soul would die with him... He was all for her... She will die if he disappeared...!_  
« Vader... I please you... Stand firm... Stand firm... She whispered disappointly. »  
_Turned towards her, Vader didn't answer yet, then wiped her tears and stroked her cheek. Blushing, he leaned down him, putting his forehead on his chest._  
« Vader, I-I love you, p-please... She prayed with a weak voice.  
-Tatiana... I have not the force... to continue anymore... But... I would like... so much... He brethed weakly.  
-If you loved me, you would try to survive! WHY! Why don't you resist! WHY! Tatiana cried deeply. »  
_Even if she could not see it, if he could... he would cry too... Never he wanted to succumb... He wanted so much... to stay with her... Cupping her head weakly, he murmured:_  
« But... I won't die unhappy... When... I lost Padme... I thought I was alone... Lost... I was blind... I had always... a light... Who supported me... Who was always with me... Who appreciated... and... even loved me... »  
_Very weakly, the Dark Sith hugged her, and finished:_  
« And this light... It was... you... Tatiana... I still love Padme... But I fell in love with you... Since the beginning... Even if... I didn't see it...  
-... Anakin... She sniffed, closing her eyes. »  
_She was so good with him... Since they were children, they were always together... She didn't want that to finish as that... She wanted him to survive... She wanted their love to survive...  
Vader turned weakly towards his son… and suddenly whispered:_  
"Luke… Help me to take off… this mask…  
-W-What! Tatiana feared.  
-But you're going to die! He protested.  
-Nothing… will can… change it… He answered in a murmur.  
-NO! She cried. No, Anakin, no! Luke, don't obey, don't obey!"  
_The man looked down, hesitating… Breathing with difficulties, the Sith looked at his love, and wiped her tears, stroking her cheek…_  
"Let me… look at you… with my own eyes… He finished."  
_Opening her eyes, she blushed deeply, then looked away… Even if she refused to admit it… Anakin will die…How could she refuse his last request…? Trembling, she murmured:_  
"Make it, Luke…"  
_ Nodding weakly, the Jedi too off the scaring mask… showing a strange head… The true Anakin was not ugly… But the poor man totally changed because of Mustafar's fire… Now, she understood how much he could suffer…  
"Blind" because of the light (Yes, since many years, he never saw it…), he blinked, then looked at Luke with a weak smile… Enough surprised and moved, he took his father in his arms, listening to him with attention:_  
"Luke… Finally, you were right… since the beginning… I was somebody else… Not only the terrible Dark Sith…  
-F-Father… Y-You must resist, I will save you, it's not too late, I'm sure! He tried to convince him.  
- … Tell… to your sister… you were right… Tell her… Vader concluded very weakly.  
- … I will… Luke accepted, looking down sadly…"  
_It was so unfair… He will never can see his daughter…He will never can be a good father… and… a good boyfriend… Shaking more and more, she didn't dare to look at him… She hided her tears… Her deep sadness…_  
"I'm sorry, Tatiana… I'm not the same anymore… I hope… I don't fear you…"  
_Blushing and jumping, the woman looked at his companion with brilliant eyes… Even if he changed… he kept his wonderful eyes… And for the first time they were full of love… Love for her… Leaning down towards him, she stroked his cold cheek, putting on it a cute red color, whispering:_  
"For me, it doesn't matter… I will always love you, as Anakin, as Vader, or as that… I love you…"  
_Very closed of him, she didn't speak anymore… and put her lips on his… It would be the best proof… It was… so sweet… Her first kiss… With the man she always loved… Closing her eyes, she stroked all his head, didn't seeing his surprised and embarrassed face… But, quickly, she felt a weak hand in her hair, stroking it lovely… Their first… and… last kiss…  
But, unfortunately, Anakin broke it quickly, breathing with more and more difficulties. Pale, she yelled:_  
"Anakin!"  
_Moaning, he looked at Tatiana with an empty look… and a sad expression…_  
"I love you too… Tatiana… But… Unfortunately… I won't can be here… with you… He coughed harshly.  
-N… No… She trembled…  
-But… Wherever I will be… I will stay with you… In your heart… I will protect you… Wherever I would be…  
-Anakin, I won't can survive without you… She cried. I lost you already, I don't want to recommence…  
-P… Promise me… you will continue… to live… Don't let… my death… takes off your wonderful smile… Swear me… I… please you…"  
_She sniffed, then looked down… She will never can be glad without him… But… His soul won't be in peace if she didn't continue to survive…_  
"I… swear… She finally answered, taking his hands.  
- … Be courageous, my love… He breathed a last time. Don't let the Empire capture you… Take care about my children… I trust you… for that…  
- A-Anakin…! She opened her eyes deeply, knowing it was his last parols.  
- … Take… care… about… y… you…"  
_Closing his eyes, his head fell on his side… and didn't move anymore…Becoming very pale, Luke stammered:_  
"F-Father…!"  
_Tatiana didn't speak anymore… Her hand, putting on his pale cheek, felt all his cold… He… didn't breathe anymore… He… was…_  
"A… Anakin…"  
_Beating her lips, she was clinging to his armor, whispering:_  
"No… Anakin… Don't quit me… Anakin, don't die… Anakin…"  
_Looking down, she shaked more and more… She could not believe it…The strong  
Darth Vader… was…dead… More and more disappointed, she didn't see yet she was  
going to use the Force for destroying all around her… The Death Star was ready to  
disappear… But Tatiana's sadness began to destroy it completely! Trembling more and  
more, she yelled:_  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
_A poor Stromtrooper, who just arrived (at the bad moment), finished explosed by her  
incredible power! All Empire will pay his death! Very pale, Luke caught her arm  
suddenly, saying:_  
"Tatiana, stop that! It's pointless! To be revenged won't revive him!"  
_Unfortunately… he was right… Now, it was pointless… Anakin… was dead…  
definitely… They won't can be together anymore... Taking the dead body by his  
shoulders, Luke continued quickly, but still sadly:_  
"We must go now! The Death Star is going to explose! Hurry!"  
_Silent, she got up and followed him in the spaceship, looking down ; for allowing him to  
drive it, she took Vader in her arms, and went to lay down him in a bed. Quickly, the  
spaceship flew away…just at the good moment! At the same second… the Death Star  
explosed in an incredible explosion, so big than they were very shaked! The most terrible  
Empire's weapon disappeared! The Rebellion won!  
But this day was not a victory for her… She had nothing, now… She lost all… How  
could she be glad…? Sniffing, she looked at Anakin… He looked asleep… So peaceful…  
He didn't look… Biting her lips, she laid down next to him, putting her head on his  
armor…_  
"Any… I'm so sorry… I had to must be at your place… Why… Why…"  
_Now, she was sure… Sith's powers could not save people…_

**DBZ's world**  
_All was dark… Not light… Not sounds… Ali didn't really know where she  
was…What happened? She remembered it was during the Cell Game… Her  
boyfriend had advantages during a long time… He asked her to marry him (The  
most romantic part, yes!)… Suddenly, Gohan transformed to a new level of Super  
Saiyan, and, unfortunately, almost won against Cell… And… The most  
incredible… She discovered she was… a Saiyan… She could reach the same  
stage than the kid, and gave him trouble… All was very quick after… Too weak  
for using her new powers, she was almost dead, when Cell took Gohan's attack  
for protecting her… vomiting after C-18 and finding his Mutant Form! Then… she  
had the impression to die… Cell… disappeared with Goku… Disappointed, she  
thought she lost her only family… But, suddenly, he reappeared, stronger than  
always! Glad, she guessed it was finished for Team Goku… but Cell's look didn't  
look agree with her… And, suddenly, she fell KO… after these strange parols  
from her love:_  
"You nearly died because of me… I refused you to be hurted again, or worst… I  
will protect you… even if I must take risks…"  
_What did he want to say…? Taking… risks…? No way! She refused him to be in  
danger for her! She would not can support to see him hurted again too! A  
boyfriend had not to must to protect so much his girlfriend!  
With difficulties, Ali began to wake up, feeling an incredible headache._  
"Mmmph… What did he make me… She moaned loudly."  
_Opening her eyes weakly, she looked at around her, and saw she was in a  
narrow cavern… It looked very destroyed… Collapsed… It was strange… What  
could happen…? Sitting down, she tried to be totally OK, then whispering:_  
"C… Cell…?"  
_Not answers… More and more strange… Beginning to be worried, she  
continued:_  
"C-Cell, w-where are y-you…?"  
_It was not normal… She was sure he would answer her… if he was not… No, it  
was impossible! He could not be dead! He was so strong when she saw him the  
last time! He had to must win! He had not to must quit her!_  
"Cell-kun, where are you! Answer me! The Saiyanne yelled."  
_One sure thing, he was not in this cave. He had to must be outside! Yes, it was  
sure, he could not be… It was her last chance to find him!  
Looking up, she knitted her brows, held her hand, and destroyed the ceiling with  
a fire ball, going out just at the good moment, before she's putted in the earth…  
But when she was outside… she had a vision of nightmare in front of her : all the  
landscape was destroyed! Mountains fell, floor cracked, etc…! It looked the  
Apocalypse! Becoming very pale, she feared suddenly : the fight between Cell  
and Gohan had to must be very dangerous… Did he finish by the death of one of  
these fighters! Certainly…  
No… Not Cell… He was the Perfect Cyborg… He could not die! He promised  
her to survive, he could not let her! She quit all for him, he had not right to let  
her! Feeling her heart which beat in fear, she turned around quickly, researching  
everywhere._  
"CELL! Where are you! I please you, answer me!"  
_She was more and more afraid… If he was really dead…? If Gohan survived…?  
No, it was impossible! She trusted him! He could not be…  
Ali continued her researches disappointly… She had must to continue, and not  
quit… For him… She had must know… Wiping her eyes for containing her to cry,  
she whispered sadly:_  
"Cell… I please you… You promised me you won't lost… DAMN, CELL,  
ANSWER ME!"  
Looking down, she sniffed loudly… and opened her eyes suddenly… On the  
floor… There was… blood… Purple blood… IT WAS CELL'S BLOOD! Looking  
like the Death because of her pale skin, she covered her mouth… and yelled in  
fear, feeling tears who were falling on her cheeks:  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
_She could not believe it… How could he lose…? It was impossible… Cell… The  
Perfect Cyborg… Her lover… He was…_  
" … No… No…! He c-can't…! Ali shaked violently, crying deeply. H-He's j-just  
hurted, h-he's not d-dead! C-Cell! W-Where are y-you!"  
_She had must find him! It was not too late! If she found him, she would can cure  
him! Using her telepathic powers, she threw all rocks around her, trying to find his  
body. She could not quit… She could not let him… She felt it, he was still alive…  
And, finally… After some minuts… she saw a blooding hand under many  
rocks… HIS hand! Shouting his name desperately... she took off all of them…  
and stopping to breathe… when she looked at him… He was… just…  
__disfigured…  
All his body was in his blood… He lost all his members, and his head almost  
disappeared… He suffered, more than always… But… he was still alive!_  
"Cell-kun! She cried, taking him in her arms."  
_Moaning deeply, the android could not manage to wake up… He just tried to  
survive… Crying in fear, she stroking his cheek, wiping the blood, whispering:_  
"Darling, wake up, open your eyes, I please you… Cell, it's me, Ali… I please  
you, just make a little effort…"  
_Biting her lips, she waited it, hoping… And, finally, her boyfriend blinked weakly,  
looking at her with difficulties._  
"A… Ali… Cell murmured with a weak smile.  
-Yes… Yes, it's me… She answered with brilliant eyes and deep voice. I'm here,  
now, all will be okay, darling… Sniff… I'm going to save you…"  
_He stayed silent, looking at her with weak and sad eyes… He knew the truth… But he  
didn't dare to tell her the truth… It would be so horrible for her… He refused to hurt  
her… but… He didn't want to lie her… Looking away, Cell whispered:_  
"Ali-kun… I… It's p… pointless…  
-No! She retorted. It's not! I will save you! I will help you, then, you will can regenerate  
you!  
-Ali… He sighed sadly. I… I have n… not the f… force a… anymore…  
-Of course you have, don't say whatever! She tried to convince him. You're the perfect  
cyborg, you can make all! I please you, don't quit me…  
-Ali-kun… I'm… I'm lost… Gohan totally… destroyed me… I can't… regenerate  
myself… anymore…  
-You didn't stop to tell me your perfect body can make all, SHOW ME IT! Don't quit  
so easily, stand firm! Stand firm… I'm nothing without you…"  
_Strangely… when she looked at his eyes… he looked be on the point… of crying…  
Knowing the truth was so difficult for him…? Biting her lips, she putted her forehead on  
his hurted and bloody chest, murmuring:_  
"You're strong… You can't die… You promised you will marry me… I don't want to be  
already widowed…"  
_If only he could hug her… He would tell her how much he was sorry… How much he loved her… Looking at her with half closed eyes, he murmured weakly:_  
"You're not… nothing, Ali-kun… You're the most… incredible woman… I have never seen…  
-But thanks to you! She retorted. Without you, I would never discover the truth about my past! I would never become so strong! AND I WOULD NEVER FIND THE LOVE! I love you too much, Cell, don't quit me, DON'T QUIT ME!"  
_She cried deeply on him, grabbing the floor sadly… If he died… she would die with him… She quit all for him…He could not let her…_  
"Ali… Look at me…"  
_With a disappointed look, the young woman turned towards him, sniffing disappointly. Loudly, Cell continued:_  
"You're strong… You're nice… You're beautiful… You're my Perfection… You're not nothing… My angel… I would like to be with you… To marry with you… If you imagined… I was ready… to stop my ambitions… Only for being with you… But… Team Goku…  
-Team Goku's members are just monsters! Why didn't they see it! Why can't they see you're not a monster! You changed for me! Sniff… Why are they so blind… They destroyed our future life… I hate them… Why did they…"  
_The Saiyan stayed silent, stroking his chest sadly. It was unfair… They were so glad… Sighing, the cyborg answered:_  
"I know, darling… They didn't see me… as you discovered me… A… man… who can love… Unfortunately… that's sad… But nobody can… change it… But I don't care… The most important…"  
_Carefully, she went over him, closer than him, listening to him with a brocked heart:_  
"Is… you gave me a chance… I was alone… Without feelings… Not totally perfect… And you arrived… My light… You managed to change me… To fall me in love… And what love… Ali… Don't be sad… Our love will continue to survive… I will die… glad… Be glad too… Because I will stay… in your heart… forever…  
-No… I can't… How will can be glad… without you… Cell-kun, I would prefer to die rather than live without you… She sniffed.  
- … A part… of me… will stay with you… He continued mysteriously.  
- H-How that…?"  
_He just smiled loudly, then looked at her stomach with brilliant eyes. Did he mean…? Blushing deeply, she touched it loudly… She… was… pregnant…? Breathing weakly, she covered her mouth, feeling her heart which beat quickly…_  
"M… Mummy… I will be… mummy… She murmured.  
-You have… a big chance… Yes… He smiled lovely. Promise me… you will take care… about your baby… Our baby…"  
_Suddenly, without preventing him, she cupped his head… and put her lips on his… Maybe their last… How will she can survive when he will left…? He was all for her… Just all… She let her past, her family and her friends behind her for being only with him… If he disappeared… she would be totally alone… And now she was pregnant, he COULD NOT let her! What did he refuse to stand firm…! She was sure he could manage!  
Ali kissed her dear love during, at least, two minuts, stroking all his head and body. If only Cell could give back this wonderful kiss… If only he could hug her… Stroke her… Have the force to kiss her deeply… He felt himself… bad… So bad … Inside… he suffered terribly… It was the first time he was as that… Just some minuts… And after… he will be…  
Broking the kiss, the woman looked at him desperately, cupping his face lovely, then giving him many quick kisses._  
"I love you… I love you too much… I don't want my children to be without their father… I please you, Cell, try to resist… I need you, more than always… Darling, I please you…"  
_She was so in love with him… Even today, he didn't believe it yet… This feeling was just… wonderful… If only it could continue… But it was too late… Now… he had must… to…  
Smiling weakly, he turned his mouth towards her ear… murmuring a last time in a breath:_  
"I… love… you… Survive… Take… care… our… children… and… you…  
-NO! Don't say that as a goodbye! She yelled with a break voice."  
_Grabbing his chest, Ali cried deeply on his body, saying with difficulties:_  
"I-I love you t-too, and it's f-for that you w-will survive! Y-You will be with m-me when I will g-give birth to o-our children! Y-You will see, w-we will live q-quietly, away from t-the Earth and T-Team Goku! You will m-marry me, as y-you said m-me it! Y-You must not d-die, I forbid i-it to you! C-Cell, tell me it, t-tell me it!"  
_Sniffing, she looked at him with damp eyes… He looked… peaceful… He looked at the sky with a little smile on his face… He looked… glad… He didn't move… He looked… to not breathe… He… He was…  
Becoming pale, Ali stroked his cheek carefully… It was frozen… She didn't feel his warm breath anymore… Moving him loudly, she stammered:_  
"C-Cell… M-Move… P-Please, a-answer me… C-Cell-kun, m-move…!"  
_No… It was impossible… He could not be… He could not be…! The perfect cyborg could not die! Moving him more and more, she cried and shaked deeply:_  
"C-Cell! Wake up! Don't die! You can't! DAMN, ANSWER ME! CELL! CELL!"  
_ But it was too late… There was nothing to be done… Cell… The perfect cyborg… died… His empty eyes contemplated the sky… He joined it… Now… it was… pointless...  
Ali didn't move anymore… She didn't breathe… She could not believe it… Her love… didn't resist… She was sure this tournament was not a good idea… But it was too late… She didn't try to __convince him to stop his championship… And now… he was… dead… Because of this nasty kid… Because of these nasty monkeys… Because of her…_  
"No… No… She trembled."  
_The wonderful moments she spent with him came back in her memory… Their meeting eight days ago… When he taught her how to fight and fly… Their trip travel the world… Their first kiss… Their declaration… Their first night together… When she saved him… When he asked her her hand… All these memories made her sadder… Tears fell deeply… Her heart was just breaked… She lost all…  
More and more, the sky began to be darker… The Earth shaked… Explosed… More and more, Ali trembled… and became more and more brilliant… Her hair began to be yellow, and her eyes became more and more blue… All her feelings explosed inside her… Sadness… Hate… Disappoint… All…_  
"No…! No…! She continued with a weak voice, clenching her fists, making her blood."  
_How did they dare… How did Gohan dare to fight him… Nasty bastard… How did they dare to break their love… WHY! Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder over her, and lightning explosed everywhere, so long as the SSJ2 yelled:_  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
_Then hit the floor with her incredible force, crying deeply:_  
"NOT YOU! NOT YOU! NOOOOO!"  
_Her strong and new powers made explose all around her… Her sadness destroyed all… She was alone… again… She lost her only treasure… The only thing she had… She could not save him… She knew it… She was pointless… Not a good girlfriend…  
When she lost all her energy, the landscape became more quiet… But her heart was still destroyed… Exhausted… Continuing to cry, she looked at his dead body desperately, then laid down next to him, cuddling him sadly… It didn't matter if she was in his blood… She wanted to stay with him… Even if with a dead body… She didn't care…_  
"Cell-kun… I'm already dead… I can't live without you… Oh darling, why did you…"  
_She closed her eyes, and fell asleep on his body… Her worst nightmare… became true… She lost him… What is she going to become, now… _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : By where all began...**

**Harry Potter's world**

_All had become very quiet since a time... It was the time of the Peace... Tss... A peace for a big part of Witchers and Muggles... Since Voldemort had been dead, all surviving Death Eaters all finished in Azkaban, and rotted in jail... All... except one..._

_It was yet holidays... Hogwards was almost empty... As soon, old and new students will come back, for a new year... A beautiful year... This place kept so memories... Good... but especially bad..._

_In the Forbidden Forest, a shade in a long dark coat looked at the castle with a deep look... Why did she come back... She promised herself to never try to go here... after what happened..._

_Two months spent... But, each day, it was as the first day... Still painful... Still difficult... Sje asked herself how she could keep her calm..._

_Staying silent, Vicky watched sadly an away place in the moutains... Over there... deceased Voldemort... Knowing everybody would try to find his dead body, she quit the Forest quickly, getting him in her arms during a long time... It was exhausting... She was weak... Disappointed... But she would not be in peace if she knew there was risks for him and his eternal rest... She walked, walked, and walked again, during long days... It was too daring to use her magic powers... And, finally, she found a good place in the moutains, where nobody, humen as magical creatures, would go... The worst thing came... When she buried him, it was as herself died... She could not contain all her tears... Her master... Her father... How would she can continue without him..._

_The blond girl closed her eyes, whispering:_

« I hope... you found the peace... father... »

_She had not must to cry... Trembling, she finished:_

« I miss you so much... I feel me so alone... without you... »

_Now, it was difficult to escape from all witchers who were after her... Her sadness made her lost much energy... It was more and more harsch... But he wanted her to survive... She would keep her promises..._

_But why did she come back...? Why...? It's here he died... It's here Harry killed him... It's here she lost all... Why...? The young girl watched Hogwards with sad... but especially angry eyes... During a long time, she thought, even when she was with Voldemort, that this school was the best place in the world... Big mistake... Because of it... Because of its students... Because of Potter... All changed in her life, badly..._

_She gripper her magic wand with hate... Today, she felt just anger against Hogwards... Against the students and the teachers... And especially against Harry... Not love anymore... Just the deep envious to kill him for revenging her master..._

« … Harry... You never cared about me... About my feelings about Voldemort... You just thought about your friends and your dear Ginny... It didn't count for you if I lost my only family... But as you hurted me... She growled. »

_Vicky frowned, finishing with a deep voice:_

« I will make the same thing... With all things who counted for you... And I know by where I will began... »

_After all, it was obvious... She didn't wandered as a ghost until Hogwards for nothing... Since the beginning, she had wanted just one thing... Destroying this bad place... A symbol for all witchers... Where the young Potter, at first so innocent, became a monster... After all, it was not a Paradise anymore... For her, it was the Hell... She had must to destroy it... As soon... Chaos will come back..._

_Smirking, she pointed her wand until one of the high powers, whispering:_

« Stupefix... »

_The spell went out suddenly from it, going quickly until its target... And when it touched it... an incredible explosion destroyed a big part of the North Tower! Becoming almost as Bellatrix, Vicky laughed evily, then continued to send more and more powerful spells, walking towards the castle. Even if Death Eaters didn't exist anymore... Even if her master was dead... The last Dark Magus had must to continue inspire the Terror... She will find news Dark Apprentices... A new Dark Age will begin... Voldemort would want it... She knew it..._

« Be proud of me, master! She yelled in the space. The Dark Magus's Age will continue, I swear! STUPEFIX! »

_It will take a time before all the castle would be totally destroyed... But she was patient... She waited almost eight years before this moment... She could wait a little yet... And it was so good to destroy little by little... The Death Eater was back!_

_Suddenly, at her left, she saw two persons who ran towards her : McDonagall and Flitwich (They were here?), who looked very surprised when they recognized her. Growling, they took their wands, pointing her._

« Stop that immediatly, miss McFlyer! The old woman ordered. Stop now, and we won't hurt you!

-Oh my God, I'm so scared! The teenager laughed. Help me, I please you, I'm going to die! »

_Making an evil smile and didn't leeting them the time for reacting, she yelled:_

« AVADA KEDAVRA! »

_A green light appeared... but, unfortunately, the two witchers could jump away before it had time for touching them! Damn! Growling, she pointed at her turn them, smirking:_

« You're fast, teachers... But not so strong so me...

-We will see that... Flitwich said in his tooth.

-I'm sorry, McFlyer, but it won't be today you will can fight us... McDonagall giggled.

-And why that, old wreck!

-LOCOMOTOR MORTIS! »

_Suddenly, a violet tie caught her by her foot, coming from nowhere, making her falling! She was trapped! Glaring, she looked up, and saw three Aurors who surrounded her! And damn! She was too stupid!_

« H-How did you appear as that! I was sure there was nobody! Vicky growled.

-We was almost sure the last Death Eater would come back here, so, we stopped the buckler who is around Hogwards during a time... As that, when the moment would come, Aurors would be ready for intervening... Flitwich said quieltly.

-And I have the impression it managed... McDonagall finished. »

_But what idiot... How could she fall in a trap as that... Now... It was... finished... She could not respect her promise... Voldemort would be so ashamed if he saw her... She was so angry against her!_

_One of the Auror took her harschly by her arm, saying:_

« We have research you since a long time, you know! Finally, you won't be alone, you will can join your little friends... in Azkaban! »

_She became suddenly pale... In the past, Bellatrix told her how was this prison... And in her opinion, it was the worst place they could imagine... No... She didn't want to go... She refused it!_

_Smirking, she looked at them one by one, and whispering:_

« I would not be so sure at your place... AVADA KEDAVRA! »

_Her wand, which was thought in the Auror's hand, sent the Death spell, who touched violently one of his companion, killing him immediatly. Then, she hit the Auror who help her in the stomach, taking her arm and jumping away, poiting them. All was too shocked!_

« Hehehe, surprised? She laughed. A special thing that my master learnt me : using magic powers without having my wand in my hand. Handy, isn't it?

-Little pest, how did you dare! An other Auror yelled, holding his friend's dead body.

-McFlyer, if you don't want to die here, you must stay quiet! McDonagall tried to convince her.

-Pfff... You're so stupid... AVADA... »

_All were ready for making a Witcher Fight... But, suddenly, the earth began to shake very harschly! Without reason! An earthquake in England? It was not normal! Falling on the floor, Vicky opened her eyes surprisly, looking around her. It was just incredible! This strange event managed to destroy a little the castle, and to make fall many trees from the Forbidden Forest! What happened!_

_But it was not the moment for thinking about it! It was the moment for escaping, the others trying to get up. Backing away, she turned around suddenly... but at the same moment, the Earth opened itself in front of her! Growling, she was ready for running away... but the floor became more and more ditch without bottom! It brought them towards the Earth's Center, or what!_

_Trapped again! More and more, the floor cracked and became more and more dangerous... And the poor girl was just in the middle of a little part of the floor who survived! If she didn't move, it would fall, her with! No way, she won't die as that!_

_Taking her run up, she jumped just at the moment where the floor falled in the space... But, unfortunately, her jump was not enough important, and it was just her hand who could manage to catch the ledge! She was dangling in space dangerously! And the Earth who didn't stop to move didn't help her!_

_Over her, she could see the others persons who looked at her with fear eyes... Was it... really... the end...? There was nope chances...? Damn... Closing her eyes, Vicky murmured:_

« Father... I'm going... to join you... »

_At the same moment... her hand realased all... carring her in a mortal fall... Finally, she would die... A stupid death for her... But, finally, maybe it was a good thing... She would can be with Voldemort after... She didn't regret it..._

… _But strange... The fall was enough long... Earth's Center was so away...? It was not normal... A long time spent... And Vicky thought more and more she lived something strange... but what...?_

_And, suddenly... under her... a spanding light appeared... It was enough... peaceful... Beautiful... Opening her eyes, the blond girl could not speak... What was that...?_

_Without she could understand what it meant, she fell in the light... and... And after, she could not remember... But she was sure about one thing... She was not in England anymore..._

**Hercules's world**

_Time was so boriiiing... More than before... Finally, beeing Hell's Queen was worst than she thought... Except counting one by one died people, there was nothing to make! Persephone was sure she would crack quickly!_

_The Goddess was alone in what she called her Sanctuary, where she could be alone and __quiet. It was a big and dark place, with not really interior design except the throne... But it was perfect for her... Actually, she really needed to meditate... To think... And here was the only place where she could find a some calm... And... Maybe she would can... forget..._

_... No... She will never can forget what happened... Even if she tried to hide it... Inside... She cried... Every day... It was so harsch... She didn't expect... to suffer so much..._

_Opening her eyes, she sighed sadly, then looked at the 'landscape' by her window... It had been so... sad... since he was dead... Hell was nothing without its God... And the young girl felt herself so alone... So weak in front of this situation and this new post... She needed help... And she had nobody..._

« … I'm not ready for beeing Queen, uncle... Why did you leave so early... »

_Biting her lips, she sat down on the little balcony, her long black dress dragging on the floor... Her disappointed and 'blind' (of life) look watched her nex kingdom... It was not the same thing anymore... When he was still here, it was more lively... Even if there was many explosions each day... it was more funny... and more family... She didn't imagine she would can miss him so much..._

« Uncle Hades... I need you... If you knew... »

_At the same moment, the giant dog with three heads, Cerberus, came and looked at her sadly... He looked to feel her feelings... Moaning, his three faces leaned towards her, stroking her (little) head one by one with their nose. Smiling sadly, she stroked them, murmuring:_

« You're maybe the last thing I have from him... You miss your master, don't you...? »

_They looked to answer with an other moan... Life was not easy without him... Everybody felt it... Persephone closed her eyes again, feeling a tear who were falling on her cheek..._

« Me too, my dog... Me too... »

_How would he react if he saw what she became : a bad and pathetic Queen... He thought she would be good... You speak! She was nothing... Why did he say that..._

« I'm sorry, uncle... I'm sorry... »

_Wiping her cheek, she got up and was ready for continuing her job... But..._

« Your Majesty, Your Majesty! »

_And damn, what happened again... Growling, she glared to Pain and Panic, who looked enough... scared..._

« What again! I didn't tell you I wanted to be alone! She yelled.

-W-We know, Y-Your Majesty... They hesitated. B-But there is s-someone over t-the Styx... »

_Someone! She didn't tell she refused all visit! It was just suicid to come for seeing her... After Hades's death, she decided to stop all visits to Hell, even from her family. Many times, her mother, Demeter, wanted to see her for speaking... But the dark daughter just sent her packing... Even her father, Zeus, felt sadness for her and tried to see her... But he almost left with a burned ass!_

_Megara's visit was the most terrible for her... Her best friend knew how much he could count for her... Persephone almost cracked... But remembering it was because of her and her nasty boyfriend her uncle was not here anymore, she drover her away... Definitly... She promised herself to take care about the Hell... but alone... Now, outside was nothing for her..._

_Growling, she said angrily:_

« This visitor is going to regret it... »

_And making fly her long dress, she ran for finding the stranger... ready for burning him completly! Now, not pity for persons who will dare to upset her! Mmmm... But who dared...? __She asked herself... How could he come? She closed the Hell's Door... Strange... Except a divinity, nobody could arrive..._

_Although, she won't give anything away! Coming to the Styx, she looked at around her... She didn't appreciate this place... It remembered her bad memories... Finally, she made out him... A stranger in a long black cloak, who didn't speak, just looking at the River under him... She yelled:_

« HEY! I don't allow people to come anymore! I swear it, you're going to pay i... »

_Loudly, the individual turned to her, giggling... She could just see two brillant brown eyes inside his hood... It looked like..._

« You should be more respectful with your guests, my little Persy... He just said in a whisper. »

_This voice... This look... No... It was impossible... He was supposed to be... How...? Having brillant eyes, the young girl hesitated:_

« U... Uncle...? I... Is it you...? »

_Not answer, just a giggle... It was incredible! HE SURVIVED! She was sure, it was him! Smiling happily and crying, she walked towards him, saying with a trembling voice:_

« Oh Uncle! You're alive! How did you survive! »

_But, suddenly, when she was very close... he used his powers for ejecting her away (making her almost fall in the Styx)! Moaning, Persephone looked at him disappointly... She didn't understand anymore... Why did he... She thought he would never try to hurt her... What was wrong? Trembling, she stammered:_

« B-But why...? U-Uncle, why did you...

-Pfffff... Poor idiot... He glared. You still think I'm your uncle! You're so stupid! He's definitly dead! »

_Becoming very pale, she looked away sadly... and with hesitation... It was not normal... Even if he was hidded, she could recognize his voice and his eyes... It was the same than Hades... It was incomprehensible..._

_Growling, he began to leave, just saying:_

« I don't waste my time for speaking with a kid... Time came for more important things... »

_What did he mean...? It was more and more strange... But she needed to know! She was sure he knew things about her uncle, where he could be, if there was a way for saving him, etc... And even if he didn't know, he had not reason to be here!_

_Never he would disappear from her life! Glaring, she got up weakly, then followed him discreetly. She didn't really know if he guessed she was after him... Or he didn't care... Was it provocation! He will see it was not a good idea to laugh at Persephone, Hell's Queen!_

_Hey, she just pointed out something... The stranger didn't look to want to quit the Hell... He went to the opposite direction... To... a cul-de-sac? He was stupid, or what? Besides, he continued to walk towards the wall! REALLY stupid! But, suddenly... he disappeared in the wall!_

« WHAT? She jumped, surprised. »

_How was it possible? Even her, who was a divinity, could not! It was not normal... Frowning, she made for it... Was it... a secret road...? Her uncle never told her about that at Hell... Hesitating, she touched it with her hand... and had big eyes when she saw she could cross it without problems, as if there was nothing! Incredible! But... where could it take...? Hey, she had not must to hesitate, or he would escape!_

_Sighing, she made a big jump and pass easily... and was very surprised when she saw what she had in front of her : it was a huge place, so big so a temple, enough empty... but with a gigantic door... There was nothing else... except this dark and dirty door... It was inlaid with __horrible demon's expressions, torture scene, etc... Even if she had habit with terrible scenes... This time, she was enough affraid... She felt something... Something is going to happen... A bad thing... Very dangerous... Was her uncle in the story...? With this strange man, surely..._

… _But where did he go? He could not disappear! She researched everywhere, he was nowhere! Could... Could he spend this big door...? How...? And... where could it bring...? Hell's God never spoke her about that... Was it new...? No, she would know it..._

« … I don't understand anymore... What's wrong... Persephone murmured, bitting her lips. »

… _Well... The only way... was to come behind this door, even if she didn't know where it could come... She didn't know why... but a danger will arrive as soon... She needed to know... And, maybe... behind this door... there would be a way for saving Hades..._

_Taking a big breath, she walked loudly towards the dark door... Strange... She had the impression she heard cries and yells... It was not normal..._

« Oh my... I don't like that... She gasped in fear. »

_No no! She was not a baby anymore, she had not must to be affraid, by a door, besides! Growling, she put her hand on this one, pushed, and... nothing... Nothing happened... It stayed as that, it didn't move! Even her divinity's force could not move it a little! Damn, what was wrong again! Beginning to be more and more red (Yeah, when she was angry, she acted as her uncle!), she tried all ways for managing... But it was useless... And shit..._

« Okay, you don't want to move! She yelled. You're going to see! »

_She backed away and, using her powers, created a big fire ball in her hand, and sent it on the door in a big explosion! Finished! Smirking, she was sure she managed... but when the fire disappeared... the door was still here! Damn damn and DAMN!_

_But, this time, a thing changed... She didn't know if it was the explosion who made appear that... but a strange light was in front of her... It was very peaceful, it gave a sweet atmosfear, even in the Hell... She felt really good... She have never been as that... She didn't want that to stop... She... needed to touch..._

_Inside her, she knew it was a big risk... but she could not control her anymore... She could not control her movements... She walked loudly towards this light, holding her hand..._

« No, I must not! Hey, Persy, wake up! She thought. »

_But it was impossible... The light became more and more brillant, and she was more and more closed... If she didn't move, she didn't rate her chances!_

« NO! MOVE! She yelled suddenly. »

_But she was totally uncontrollable... It was too late... What is it going to happen after...? She had nope ideas... Loudly, all her body penetrated in the light... She became light... It was enough... sweet... Not harsch or violent... She appreciated... _

_More and more, she fell in a deep sleep... She didn't know where she was... What she became... What she made... She was so good... She didn't want to wake up... Never..._

**Star Wars's world**

_Space was so calm... Tatiana never saw a peace as that... Since a long time, it never have lived quiet... Today, there were nope wars, nope battles, or just a few... The Intergalactic War was definitly finished... The Rebellion won more and more against the weaker Empire... Now, the Emperor was dead, and nobody could control the past Empire... Finally, the Republic came back..._

_Several months has spent since the Death Star's destruction. Several months where she fled... She could live a normal life, Empire knew she was still alive... Empire thought she __killed the Emperor and Darth Vader... Empire researched her... Dead or alive... She had not choices... She had must to escape... If she accepted to follow Luke in the Rebellion, they would be constantly in danger... No... She took the good decision... He was nice with them during her bad period... The only thing she could make for thanking him... was to disappear from his life... And, after all, except him, who would can accept her... Leïa...? No, many times, she tried to kill her... Han...? He would continue to see her as a monster... R2-D2 and C-3PO...? It would be better, but it was not as real humen... No... Now, she had nobody..._

… _Again, she thought about the last time she saw the body of Anakin... In the fire... Disappearing little by little... With his love... Now, the Jedi was peaceful... And... He found Padme surely... Yes... Surely... They were together, glad... And... She was alone... Again alone... Now he was not here anymore... it was as if she lost her life with him... She had not reason to live anymore... But she promised to survive, and even if it would be harsch... she will respect it..._

« … I can't miss the gladness you're living... Now, you have Padme... I must be happy for you... I... I... She murmured. »

… _She tried... But she didn't manage... She needed him so much... She was nothing without him... She was deeply in love with him, and even if she knew he felt the same thing... Knowing he was with his wife made her disappointed... She could not live her love... She managed to tell him her feelings... but too late... She was so angry against her!_

_Growling, she hit on the internal board of her spaceship, looking down. All began because of her...! If only she could find a way to make up for... If only..._

… _And great... She thought this trip would allow her to forget a little and to be 'happier' … Big mistake... Sighing sadly, she tried to be more quiet, drving her spaceship and looking at the space... Normally, she loved to fly in the space... but it was when her master was with her... They looked like children when they went out... but they were so happy... Now... it was not the same thing anymore..._

« … I don't feel the same peace without you, Anakin... She sighed, closing her eyes. »

_She stayed silent during a long time, before deciding to come back on Dagobah (Luke told her it was a perfect place to hide for a time, as Master Yoda made it before her). She had enough for today... But, suddenly... she noticed something... A big Moon appeared on the radar of her spaceship... A very big Moon... She opened her eyes with the surprise, thinking:_

« … I don't remember there was a Moon here... »

_It was very strange... and not normal... After all her travels in the Galaxy, she knew almost all about this one... And a new thing appeared, for her, it was more than strange... She had to must see that... Maybe... it was again the Empire which prepared something... She had to must check._

_Changing the direction of her spaceship, she went towards this Moon... and began to see it away... The Moon... But... no... it was not... No... It was too big to be a Moon... And... No... It was too... familiar..._

« N-No... I-It's impossible... N-Not that... She said in fear, becoming very pale and trembling. »

_More and more close... her doubts were confirmed... It was... a new... Death Star! Bigger, and surely stronger! To spent a big part of her life inside, she could recognize it! It was impossible! How! It was destroyed some months ago! How could they make a new one! The Emperor was dead, the Empire almost disappeared! With a few time! It was not possible! NOT POSSIBLE!_

_A terrible fear appeared in her heart... She could not believe it... The Death Star reappared... Her worst memorie was born inside its walls... She hoped the time of terror __was finished... And no... She terribly flinched... She felt very bad... It's as the spirit of her past suddenly came back..._

« Oh no... Not that... Not that... She murmured with brillant eyes. »

… _Did the Rebellion know it...? Or... not yet...? Luke and his friends were in danger... If they ignored the secret construction of a new Death Star... they would be surprised if the Empire decided to attack them... They would finish... dead..._

« I... I must prevent them before it's too late! She growled, taking control. »

_The spaceship turned around suddenly, going away quickly to prepare the hyperspace... But, suddenly, this one shaked violently... touched! She was attacked! Glaring, she looked at her radar : four spaceship after her! And shit!_

« Damn, the hyperspace is not ready yet! Okay, you want to play! We're going to play! She growled »

_And at the same moment, the spaceship suddenly turned around and shot on her ennemies. Immediatly, one of them was touched and explosed in the space, letting behind it just fragments. They were going to see she was not, with Anakin, the best Empire's pilot!_

_But the others immediatly reacted too, and quickly flew after her, shooting her again and again. Okay, she was very quick too, but three against one, it was unfair! If it continued as that, she would not can resist... Not good... If she didn't find a way to destroy them all..._

_Tatiana turned, made loopings, shot, etc... For the moment, she had not problems... But one, what she tried to fight looked to be very strong too, avoiding her attacks ; two... three others came to their rescue! OH NO! MORE UNFAIR!_

« S-Shit! She yelled, feeling a bad knock behind the spaceship. »

_Suddenly, her dashboard shew a problem... for the hyperespace! The piece who allowed it was touched by their attacks! I-It was finished!_

« N-NO! She moaned in fear. »

_And it became worst... The buckler who protected her spaceship gave up! Again one knock, and..._

_She could not believe it... She was going to die... as that...? She never thought about this kind of death... It was not honoring... And..._

« … Anakin... I'm sorry... Finally, I'm going to join you earlier...She whispered, smiling sadly. »

_Not trying to fly away, she saw the siw spaceships who trapped her, placing over, next to, under and behind her... Yeah... She could not escape... She sniffed, closing her eyes and leaning her head, waiting the death..._

_But, suddenly, she heard kind of explosions outside. Blinking, indeed, she pointed out... an incredible light who appeared from nothing, touching her ennemies and destroying them! She didn't know why, she didn't know how it could arrive, but this strange event saved her!_

_Making a big sigh, she giggled and wiping her forehead, saying with a shake in her voice:_

« It was strange... but I'm still alive... »

_If only she was not so sure and quick... Coming from nowhere, a sparkler light appeared just in front of her... including her more and more! OH NO! Now, it was her turn! Tatiana tried to fly away, but it was useless, she could not move! She was lost!_

« NO! NO NO NO! »

_But it was pointless... She disappeared more and more in the light... But, strangly, it was not too harsch, at the contrary... It was sweet... Death was sweet...? Funny..._

« … A... A... Ana... kin... She murmured, feeling herself more and more tired. »

_She had not must... She promised... She had must to resist... But she was so tired... She wishes she could be peaceful... Maybe it was the only way... Little by little, the ex-Sith fell in __a deep sleep... her spaceship and her completly disappearing..._

**DBZ's world**

_How many_ _days have spent since this terrible day... Ali didn't know... She lost all time's notion... She spent her time to walk as a ghost, her look who was watching away... With, always, a sad smile on her head... She lost much energy, she didn't eat a lot of (Even her Saiyan's appetite could not wake up her), she cried almost one time by day... She was in a pathetic way... But she didn't care... She had nope urge anymore... Why should she continue... After all... She had nothing anymore..._

_She lost all... All the Earth was after her, wanting to kill Cell's girlfriend... She was sure her adoptive family saw her as a monster... Except her promise... She had nothing anymore... Her only family disappeared... Her reason to live with..._

_She wanted so much to join him... To live with him forever... But it was impossible... Now she knew she was pregnant, she could not... Cell counted on her, she could not disappoint him... But... It was so unfair..._

« Cell... How will can I bring up them without you... She sniffed, looking at the blue sky. »

_She was just 22... She was never in love before him... How would she can be a good mother... And... would they like a mother who was still depressed... Still sad... Still waiting her death... No... She was sure no... Why was he so confident...? Why did he trust her...? WHY!_

« Why did you leave me! Why didn't you resist! I don't understand yet! WHY! »

_Kneeling down, she hit the floor, creating a weak earthquake (By weak, I mean nobody could feel her... if they were not 5 kilometers around her...), and crying again. She was noe strong... She could be a Saiyan, she was nothing without her master... her friend... her love... Cell was a part of herself... A big part... He was the Sun of her heart, the Light of her spirit, the Warm of her body..._

_Having eyes half-closed, she looked at her belly, stroking it. Inside... She could feel two weak Ki... Her children... Cell's kids... Inside her, she had the impression to still carry this part of him... Even if... it was impossible..._

_But her children were still his blood's half... They were still his children... And even if she will never can hug him anymore... she would love her kids as she loved him... He trusted her for that... And even if she had must to suffer... she would respect it... Unfortunately... it was not her time yet... Her death will come someday... But only when she will be sure her children 'didn't need' her anymore... When she will see they found gladness... she would can die, her spirit being peaceful..._

« … I love your father... I would like to join him... But you're the treasure I'm going to take care... My dear children... Ali smiled sadly, lovely stroking her stomach. »

_Sometimes, she asked herself how they will look like. A Cyborg and a Saiyan's kids, it would be original and, she thought, rare. But they were Cell's kids, they will be so beautiful and perfect so him... And, after all, beauty was not important! If she looked at her in a mirror, she would can prove it (Cell could fall in love with her, it was just incredible!)._

_A little better, the young woman looked at the landscape with brillant eyes. It was so peaceful... Green plains loudly 'disappeared' with the night which came, a mild wind blew around her, and she could see some animals who went out from their hiding-place to hunt. Yes... The world was more quiet... The Earth was, now, in security... But life almost began bored... And all that... because of this nasty Team Goku...! When she was not ruined, __sometimes, she discretly went to spy them... And these monsters happily continued their pathetic life, as if nothing happened! Bastards... If she didn't contain herself, she would have attacked them since a long time! Especially Gohan... Every day, her hate for him grew up... And, one day, he would pay it, oh yes, he would pay... in a horrible way..._

_During one of their conversations, they spoke about her. So, they still researched her...? Damn, again a new problem... But why did they want to find her...? To kill her...?Surely... It was especially Vegeta who wanted to catch her (He found it hard to come to terms with his failure... Tsss... Macho...)... But she would not give them the pleasure to find her... After all... now, she had babies to protect, and she will NEVER let them to touch them! If they dared... this time, it would be the war..._

_But the worst was surely Satan! Oh my God! When she noticed he made believe he KILLED CELL, she had the impression all the landscape would explose with her! HOW DID HE DARE! This as... this stupid boy NEVER EVEN managed to give him a little bruise! How could humans be so stupid to believe it! They just followed one another like sheep! They had chance she could keep her calm... This bastard had a BIIIG chance..._

« But, one day, I swear, you're going to pay it, nasty asshole... She growled and glared.

-And for your biggest pleasure, Mr Satan, the BIIIIG World Champion and the World's saver is going to give us a special interview! »

_Again, she had the impression she was going to explose. AGAIN! TV, radio, papernews, etc... There was just only for Satan! They could not make a NORMAL emission, without inviting this impostor!_

« I'm going to crack... She said in a big sigh, trying to stay quiet. »

_Fortunately, after changing the emission, she arrived to the informations's channel of her radio and, FOR A TIME, it was not about him. But her happiness quickly disappeared..._

« All geologists say the same thing : Earth know an incredible serie of catastrophic events! Some volcanos wake up, earthquake are more and more present, some countries knew mortal tsunamis, etc... They're all unanimous : it's not normal... And it's not going to calm down... Is it the beginning of... Chaos...? »

_She flinched a little, thinking about all that... All has begun since Cell's death... It was enough strange... She tried to not think about the End of the World (But why did she secretly watch '2012' …?)... But... She was not reassured... Something was coming... And it was bad... She was not optimistic... Her Saiyan's instinct said her a terrible thing was goin to happen... But... what...? And... when...?_

_She tried to be not affraid, but it was not easy... She felt frail... And she didn't know if she would can support if something happened... She hoped it was just an idea... And not a premonition..._

_Ali turned off the radio and got up, looking around her. Well... if she wanted to be sure... The only solution was to speak with him... She turned towards... Cell's tomb... _

_After long hours she spent in his arms, she weakly woke up... and sadly decided to make him the most wonderful tomb... He deserved it... Crying during all this time, she built with her telepathic powers a white tomb, made with rocks, and drew on this one his head... with these words... « Here lies the Perfect Cyborg... And a Perfect husband... » … Then, with a few power she had, she created a constantly buckler around the tomb... Nope humen had must to touch it... Nobody..._

_She loudly walked towards it, then kneeling down and, containing new tears, murmuring:_

« Hi darling... How are you today...? I hope... Otherworld is good... »

_She bit her lips, taking a big breath, then continued:_

« … Me... Oh... As you adviced me, I try to survive... It's not easy, but I continue... All humen are after me, I became the Number One Public Ennemy... I would like to always stay next to you, but I can't... I can just come rarely... But you won't guess...! I have the impression the End of World began! Maybe I'm too pessimistic... »

_The young woman sadly smiled. If a person saw her, talking to a tomb, he would think she was mad..._

« … After all, it's normal... For me... It has been the End of the World... since you left... She sniffed. Oh Cell... I don't know what to make... I please you... Tell me... »

_But only a silent answered... She looked down, staying silent. Why did she come back every day...? Maybe... because she had the impression his soul stayed here... If only..._

« … I miss you... so much... She finished in a breath.

-How touching... »

_She suddenly opened her eyes and turned around, glaring to the new individual. He weared a long black coat, and she could not see his head or his body. She only knew it was an old man, with his deep voice..._

_Getting up, she took her attack position, violently saying:_

« W-Who are you!

-Just a traveller who wanted to discover this famous place... He giggled, crossing his arms and looking around him. But I'm disappointed, it is staying just ruins...

-If you went only to say that, you can go now, BEFORE I KILL YOU! She yelled more.

-Hehehe, why are you so violent...? Did I touch a sensible part...? »

_She didn't answer, just concentrating her Ki... in case he had a bad idea... Smirking, he continued:_

« I see... So, it's you... Cell's wife... I heard a lot of speaking about you...

-What do you want...? Ali growled in her tooth, not appreciating at all this man. »

_Giggling, he walked around Cell's tomb, looking at it with attention. Feeling she lost more and more patience, she began to have blue eyes, when..._

« Nice tomb... You made a wonderful work... You must be crazy in love to create that... He quietly said.

-It's none in your business... The Saiyan glared, her tail angrily moving.

-Oh no, my dear... At the contrary... At the contrary... »

_Suddenly, he held his hands towards ths tomb... and a very dark aura extricated itself from it! Opening her eyes, Ali had just the time to shout:_

« STOP! »

_But too late... The attack fell upon it, without she could react... But to his surprise, his dark attack was blocked... by a buckler?_

« W-What? He jumped. »

_Suddenly, a blond girl threw on him and gave him a violent knock in the stomach, ejecting him away. But, unfortunately, he easily managed to land on his foot, smirking. Ali, under her SSJ form, was prepared for a second attack._

« Be sure you're going to regret your action! If you try again to destroy Cell's tomb, I...

-Very interesting... He interrupted her. A Super Saiyan... Cell made a great choice... Your powers are amazing... I guess it's you who could create this buckler... But let me tell you something... You won't can contain me... As soon, the New Time is going to come, and nobody will can stop me!

-The... New Time...? She asked, growling. »

_No, it was not the time to deconcentrate! He researched that! Glaring, she continued in a deep voice:_

« I don't know what you're meaning... But I won't let you make it! »

_With an incredible speed, the girl attacked him, not letting him a moment to breath. At the beginning, he looked surprised... but, after a time, he managed more and more to dodge her knocks! And with a big facility! Impossible! With her SSJ form, she was almost invincible! How could he...! He was not human or what!_

_And the worst was when he gave her a violent knock on her face... At this moment, she could feel an incredible power inside him... A very dark power... It was... impossible... She never saw that..._

_Spitting up, she backed away, glaring and growling towards him. Evily laughing, he said:_

« What did you say? I will regret my action? For the moment, I have the impression I'm the best!

-D-Don't be s-so sure, i-it's going t-to change... She answered with hesitation.

-Hehehe... I can feel your fear... But, you know, I don't want to kill you, at the contrary, I want to help you... He giggled.

-Is it a trap! She yelled.

-Not if you know it's to allow you to join Cell... without dying... »

_Becoming very pale, she opened big eyes, covering her mouth. Joining... Cell...?_

« W-What...? She gasped.

-Yes... If you help me to accomplish my destiny, I will help you to join your love... Don't tell you're not interested...? He smirking, walking towards her. »

_It was... incredible... She had the possibility... to find him... W-Was it... possible...? Or... was it just a trap...? How could she join him without dying... He was dead, she saw his death... There was nope way to join him... Nope... Feeling her sadness and hate inside her heart, she glared him, saying in her tooth:_

« Don't think I'm an idiot... There is nope way to join him... NOPE! YOU MADE ME MAD, YOU DIE! »

_Backing away, the ennemy didn't wait his reaction, and, growling, was prepared to finish off her... but without understanding, she saw her in a strange position, yelling:_

« Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

_The Super Kamehameha threw on the individual, ready to kill him. But at the same moment, he created a dark buckler around him, managing to stop it... But feeling it was very powerful, he began to understand his chances disappeared more and more._

« Y-YOU WON'T CAN KILL ME! He shouted.

-YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU MADE AND SAY! Ali just answered. »

_Her powers began to be more and more strong, and the Kamehameha spreaded! And... it became... almost... light... Hating that, the man began... to burn, not supporting it!_

« HHHHAAAAAAA! »

_Not contain the attack anymore, the buckler disappeared... with his creator, in the light... It was finished for him... But it was not without consequence... Strangly, the young woman felt so... weak... So tired... But it was not normal, a Kamehameha didn't need so much energy... So, why was she so exhausted? She could not stay standing! Moaning and weakly breathing, she kneeled and looked down, feeling more and more bad... And this strange light which didn't disappear... Was it... because of that...? Normally, a Kamehameha was blue... This one... was in a pure white... Really not normal..._

« … W... What's happening...? Ali murmured, shaking. »

_It was not unpleasant... But it absorbed her all her energy... She... wanted... so much... to sleep..._

« H... H... Help... »

_Then she fell asleep on the floor, the light nicely surrounding her... making her disappear..._

**?**

_Okay, he didn't know what happened... but it was not at all normal... At first, Cell was quietly at Hell, training. Then, a strange dark ball suddenly appeared over him, coming from nothing, before to include him! Too surprised to react, the perfect cyborg didn't manage to escape, even to move! What was wrong? Refusing to be 'absorbed' (Now, he understood what his victims felt during his absorption's period...), he tried to destroy the ball, but without results! And, strangly, he had the impression it... moved? Okay, if his kidnappors wanted to make him explose, they would have some!_

« KAMEHAME.. »

_SPLASH! Suddenly, the ball (Whow, it was very dark inside... and it didn't smell good...) opened under him, making him fall on a floor covered by grey fitted carpet._

« OUCH! He growled, glaring over him. »

_But without other any reaction, the ball flew away by a opened window, disappearing in black clouds... But where was he? Hell didn't look like that? But... was he still at Hell, at first...? He had not the impression : outside, it was totally different! An incredible garden, surrounded by high grey walls, offered an enough incredible show in front of his eyes. There were many red trees, giving some strange fruits, a black river which quietly flew, unknown animals (For example, a mix between tiger and snake...?) who ran everywhere, and some ruins who disrupted this strange, but enough nice landscape._

… _Okay... Cell was not at Hell anymore... But what was this new place...? Never he saw that from where he came... And never Hell's people spoke about that... It was not normal... Something was no good... He didn't know what... but he didn't like that..._

… _Wait a minut... He was not alone in this room! Frowning, he quietly turned around... and looked at the three men who was in front of him, strangly looking at him. One of them was a normal human, with half long blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a strange black armor and holding a dark and enough scarying mask in his arm. The two others were more... special... The first had nope hair and nose, and deep blue eyes, with a grey skin and a long black/dark blue coat ; Cell could not say if he was human or not... The second, him, were noy at all! Blue fire as hair, brown eyes, grey/blue skin, a dark grey/black toga... with smoke at his foot's place... Okay... They were all very special... Who could they be...? Where did they come from...? He didn't remember to met these guys at Hell... More and more strange..._

_During some seconds, the androïd didn't speak, just watching them with attention. Then, he said in a growl:_

« What's your problem? You want my photo!

-No need to be so unpleasant! The blond man answered.

-We just asked who you could be! It's the first time I see a... mmm... The nope-haired man continued.

-I would say a miw between a bug and a lezard! The last giggled. »

_Cell glared them. If they began as that, they would not be friends... Trying to stay calm, he retorted:_

« One, I'm not a bug or a lezard, I'm a cyborg. (_The youngest man looked at him with surprise)_ Two, I have a name, it's Cell! Three, continue as that, and you will see it's a BAD idea to make me mad! »

_The fire man didn't look to appreciate (beginning to be red?), but the blonde man quickly calmed the situation:_

« Call me Anakin. And that's Voldemort and -me if were were enough harsch, but we began to find this situation... annoying...

-And annoying is nice yet! Hades almost yelled, looking at by the window. How did they dare to kidnapp us as that! I'm not a toy!

-You mean you arrived with the same way? Cell asked.

-Yeah. I was the first, coming four days ago. Voldemort answered. Hades came the next day, then Anakin. I really hope you were the last, because we begin to have not place here anymore...

-Do you know who could make that...?

-That's the problem... Except a servant who bring us food, we saw nobody... Any said, bitting his lips. »

_Great... Again a new problem... Growling, the perfect cyborg crossed his arms, closing his arms and murmuring:_

« But... why...? And especially... why us...?

-Don't know. Hades glared. I was in the Styx, and PAF! Suddenly, this ball sucked me! That's not a way to treat a God! »

_A God? Mmm... More and more interesting... Cell paid more attention at his companions. So, Hades was a God... Anakin... Mmm... He would say something as a dark knight... Voldemort...? More difficulties to find... Hey, now he saw it... they had all a halo too?_

« Mmm... The only commun point I see between us is we're all dead... He quieltly said.

-… Indeed... They sadly answered. »

_Strangly, they stayed silent, looking to think about something... And these thoughts looked... sad... Now he thought about it... Ali's head came back in his spirit... It was very difficult to live without her... He had nope news... He really hoped she was okay... and safe..._

_Sighing, he looked at around him. It was an average room, but enough chic. Four red leather chairs was in the middle, surrounding a ebony table. Four blood red canopies were in each corner... Behind one of them, a high black door, which may lead to the bathroom. The furniture was not bad... But it was very little... They kidnapped them, AND they could not have good conditions... As a prison... More and more great..._

« If I get persons who made me that, I'm going to... He thought, angry. »

_But, suddenly... an other black door appeared on the red wall! And he had the impression to hear sounds behind it... Frowning, the four boys turned towards it... and were prepared to jump on the new individual. Who was hidded by a long black coat (They look to love black and red...)... Growling, they glared at him, but didn't move... prefering to leave him some seconds for a GOOD explanation._

_But, suddenly, the stranger... bowed?_

« I'm glad to finally meet you... my Kings... »

_Really surprised, all blinked, looking at him as if he were mad. What was this story..._

**?**

_Ali quielty... slept... She have not spent a so good night since a long time! Except the strange dream she made, about this black man who tried to attack Cell's tomb, she was very good... Mmm... Maybe too much good... After all what she lived, it was not really... normal..._

« Mmm... She moaned. Damn... I left the light switched on... »

_Indeed, under her eyes, she could catch a glimpse of a strong light which upsetted her... Damn, the Sun could not sleep a little more...? Growling, she put up her hand to __unactivitate the light of her room... but her hand never touched the switch... It just crossed the space... And why didn't she feel the cover on she? Shocked, she suddenly opened her eyes, and yelled when the light burnt them._

« AAAHHH! She growled. But what is this story! »

_Trying to support she, she sat down and looked around her... There was... nothing... It was just an infinite white space... Okay... It began to be really scared... How did she land up here? Wait... Her dream... It was the reality! The man, the fight, the light! Was it because of that she was here?_

« … Oh my... She said with a little fear in the voice. »

_Weakly, she got up, surrounding her mouth with her hands, and yelled:_

« HEY! IS THERE SOMEBODY!

-Mmm... Not now Hermione, I want to sleep... »

_Jumping because of the surprise, she quickly turned around... and blinked when she saw a young blond girl on the floor, looking sleeping. Ouf, she was not alone in this space!_

_Kneeling down next to her, she gently moved her shoulders, saying:_

« H-Hey, miss, wake up! Are you okay? »

_Moaning, the cute girl watched her with beautiful blue eyes, weakly murmuring:_

« W... What happened... W-Where am I... W-Who are you...

-I hoped you would can answer at these questions. Ali giggled. »

_Helping her to get up, she frowned and looked around her, growling:_

« Damn... We're in a beautiful s...

-AAAAHHHH! WHERE I AM! »

_The two girls almost had an attack when they heard this scared voice, then when they saw a young red-haired girl who ran everywhere, looking to be really affraid._

« IF IT'S A JOKE, I DON'T APPRECIATE! I WANT TO COME BAAAAAACK! »

_Covering her ears with her hands, Ali and her companion moaned, never hearing a voice as that._

« If you stayed quiet, you would can find an explanation, girl... »

_Suddenly stopping, the teenager looked at a beautiful woman with black hair and a deep scar on her cheek. She looked the most calm in this story, and was sit down, her arms crossed. Glaring, the girl answered:_

« How can you be so quiet in this situation!

-It's enough right... The blond girl grimaced. Somebody know what happened...?

-… I just remember this strange light... after... The Saiyan hesitated.

-YOU TOO? They all asked with big eyes. »

_Ali nodded, then tried to smile. If they began to be stressed, they would not can find a solution to leave._

« I have the impression we're in the same shit... My name is Alison, but call me Ali! She 'happily' said.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Vicky McFlyer! The blond girl continued.

-And me, I'm Persephone! The red girl said.

-… Tatiana Delana... The (very) black girl finished. »

_What was good for them was they were not alone to support this scarying place... All this white was very stressing..._

« Well, if we could go out from this place, it would be better... Vicky continued, bitting her lips. I'm not reassured by this story...

-Oh my Gods! Why did I touch this nasty light! Persephone pouted.

-This place looks infinite... It will be difficult to find an exit... Ali noticed with fear. »

_Tatiana didn't add something... She looked enough... secret... When the three others were prepared to continue, a very sweet and pure voice rang out:_

« Welcome my friends... »

_Blinking, they looked around, researching the origin of this voice... But there was nobody... ? Except a big white tree who appeared not really away from them!_

« Don't be affraid, young girls... I'm not going to hurt you... »

… _Did they dream... or was it the tree who spoke? Gasping, they backed away, when the voice continued:_

« I see you understood. My name is Luminecia, the Divinity of the High Paradise, and for the moment, you see me under my vegetable form...

-Great, an other God! Persephone happily said. I will can come back at home!

-Unfortunately... it's not so easy... Luminecia sadly continued.

-WHAT? Ali and Vicky shouted.

-Divinity or not, bring me at home! I have not time to lost! Tatiana yelled, looking more dangerous.

-Calm down, young girls... She quietly said. There is a good reason if I brought you here... »

_A silent suddenly came, where we could just hear their breath. And what she annouced at this moment had the same effect than a shock in the heart..._

« You must save the four boys who count the most for you... They're in danger... »


End file.
